


Something Small (with Teeth) Chapter 1

by RinRin, Wandering_Shadows



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/pseuds/Wandering_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day later he makes it through a full class of gym without tripping once or getting the ball smashed in his face.</p><p>The week after that, his English homework comes back with a respectable 72%.</p><p>It’s not long after that that people start getting suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Small (with Teeth) Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Small (with Teeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901331) by [Reavv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reavv/pseuds/Reavv). 



Length: 1:04:08

Download from MediaFire: [MP3 59MB](https://www.mediafire.com/?81lx4yymd8g33wq)

 


End file.
